


Christmasing Intensifies

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Multi, Schmoop, VC Secret Gift Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: Written for theballadofmrslovett in participation in the 2017 VC Secret Gift Exchange on Tumblr.I used some of my giftee's prompts but, as so often happens, the characters pretty much did what they wanted to in the end.





	Christmasing Intensifies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theballadofmrslovett](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theballadofmrslovett).



Business at Finnegan’s Easy was brisk when we stopped in, but we managed to find two seats at the far end of the bar. Louis hung the handles of the shopping bag he’d been carrying on the little hook under the bar and began rummaging through it. From mid-bar, Alison, the bartender gave me a nod and a grin, mouthing ‘Regular?’ I nodded.

“Ah,” Louis muttered. “Found it. And the envelopes.” He straightened his back and set the mentioned items on the bar. He was completely adorable in a bright green Grinch sweater and a Santa hat perched on his head.

“Max and the Grinch!” Alison cried as she approached with two mugs of Bass Ale.

“At your service,” Louis said amiably, doffing the Santa hat with a good deal of aplomb. Alison put the mugs in front of us.

“I’d curtsey, but I don’t know how, ” she said. She had a radiant smile. I’d always thought so.

“It’s easier if you’re wearing a gown,” I said.

“If you say so. Hey, I love the uh...antler, Max,” she said with a cheeky nod at my head. “I’m betting those get-ups were your idea.”

“Ha!” I said. “You’d lose that bet! Louis surprised me with the sweaters and headgear.” I gave her a gleaming smile. This seemed to delight her.

“Should I start a tab, or…”

“Not today, thanks. We have several visits ahead of us,” Louis said, picking up the beautifully wrapped little box and handing it to her. Her dark eyes lit up with pleasure.

“Merry Christmas, Alison,” Louis said warmly.

“Yes-- _Joyeux Noel, ma chérie._ ” I pushed the envelopes her way. “And if you wouldn’t mind distributing these among your colleagues? There is one in there for you and please give Raquel our good wishes. ”

“You guys are the best. Really...thank you so much and Merry Christmas to you both.”

An hour or so later, all deliveries done, we sat side by side on a bench in front of the Cathedral listening to a group of carolers enthusiastically charging through ‘The Twelve Days of Christmas’. They made up in speed what they may have lacked in tunefulness.

“It will rain later,” Louis remarked. His head was tilted back and his mouth open slightly as he tasted the wind.

“I suppose we should head home. Trust you to invite Armand to a Christmas movie night.” I said, going for a tone of severe annoyance and failing utterly. I didn’t mind that Armand was coming, not really. It’s become a bit of a game and as such things go, it had become comfortable and somehow compelling. “You really are a Grinch, you know that?”

“Oh yes,” he agreed. “A nasty, wasty skunk.” He opened his eyes and turned to look at me. “Come now, Lestat. Don’t deny how completely you enjoy Armand crawling all over you, the frightful little imp. And Daniel will be with him, so it should be an entertaining evening.”

“I’m quite sure our succulent little Amadeo would much rather be crawling all over you, Louis dearest.”

He sniffed. “Not if you put on that terrifying Santa lingerie. I’m certain he’d be most interested in what the …uh…beard covers.” He made a comical face that managed to convey both amusement and horror at the same time.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

An hour and a quarter later we’d greeted our guests with a round of embraces and kisses beneath the enormous, not-not-to-be missed cluster of branched mistletoe hanging from the chandelier in the foyer. I must point out that Armand took complete advantage of the tradition involving mistletoe with both Louis and myself as well as with Daniel. Predictable of course but as I pointed out earlier, compelling. When he’s not working hard at appearing aloof and enigmatic, he can be a seductive little creature.

After welcoming them with the impromptu make-out session, I noticed our guests were dressed alike in expensive cashmere slacks and sweaters colorfully decorated with tiny blinking lights. I was working out something snide but not too aggressive to say about the sweaters but before I managed it, Louis ushered them upstairs. 

Louis’s prediction was the accurate one; as soon as I sat down, Armand made himself at home beside me and by the time all the Whos down in Whoville were welcoming Christmas Day, he was draped across my lap, but his child-like enjoyment of the cartoon changed the ambiance entirely. By the time we’d got to the Alastair Sim version of ‘A Christmas Carol’, the four of us were sprawled in a comfortable tumble beneath a comforter.

“You know, I always thought that perhaps the spirits had driven Ebenezer quite mad, judging by his behavior on Christmas morning,” Armand said.

“Such behavior seems normal enough considering the rapid emotional changes Scrooge underwent in the course of one night,” Louis replied.

“Oh, my god,” Daniel said, laughing. “Are you seriously dissecting this? The story is one of those whaddayacallit…” He twisted his head around to look at me.

“Cautionary tale?” I said. 

“Yeah. Close enough.”

Armand reached and ran his hand through Daniel’s hair. “Just a remark,” he said. 

“Huh,” I said. “By this time I think I recognize the specific ways in which Armand and Louis flirt.”

Daniel laughed. “Must be preliminary, then. The real seduction begins when they speak Latin to each other.” 

Armand looked over at Louis. “Philistines.”

Louis nodded in agreement. “Rabble.”

“As far as I know, I am the only nobility in this room,” I said loftily.

Armand snorted. “Politesse dictates that remain silent rather than possibly offending you,” he said, shifting in my lap so he could look up at me rather than at the television. “My lord,” he added with a particularly melting glance.

“Louis,” Daniel hissed in a dreadfully loud stage whisper, “Please look at me so that I will fall instantly in love with you.”

“Didn’t he already do that at your initial meeting?” I asked sweetly.

Louis made no remark. Instead he slithered across Daniel so they were face to face, mouths very close. Louis gave him a hot little kiss. “Do you love me now? I hope so.” He glanced at the French doors. The band of sky just visible above the roofline of the houses across the street had lightened to gray. “Because it looks like you’ll need to spend the day with us.” 

Louis rose from the couch in his usual graceful way and extended his hand to Daniel. I looked down at Armand. “After your last remark I should toss you out the door, but I will defer to Louis. The bed’s big enough and of a necessity, our bedroom is the secure one.”

“Merry Christmas.” Daniel breathed, following Louis from the room. He was still clearly enthralled by Louis’s kiss.

“Who knows what might happen when we next awaken?” Armand said musingly. A smug little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

I put my arms under Armand and stood, cradling him like a sleepy child. “Who knows?” I said to him. 

“Merry Christmas, Lestat,” he said as we walked companionably down the hall. 

“Merry Christmas, Armand.”

FIN


End file.
